Safe and Sound
by DopplerGirl
Summary: My sad little song-fic, based on the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. R&R.


**A sad little One-Shot based on the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. The song is from the Hunger Games soundtrack, and since I love it so much, I decided to write my first song-fic.**

* * *

><p>I<em> remember tears streaming down your face<br>When I said, I'll never let you go  
>When all those shadows almost killed your light<br>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight<br>_

Zachary Goode never planned to end up hiding in a tiny secret passageway at the Circle of Cavan's main base, clutching the love of his life to his chest. Cameron Morgan never meant to be captured by an evil terrorist group and needing rescuing by her renegade assassin boyfriend. Things weren't going well for these two today.

"I can't believe you came for me Zach," Cammie said, pressing her face to his shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks. Inhaling his sweet scent, she tried to forget the moments of torture she had endured before he came and just remember him bursting through her cell looking like an avenging angel: beautiful and deadly.

Her life had been horrible these last few months, and so it was inevitable that her next words were a whimper, "Don't leave me here alone."

He tightened his embrace and pressed his face to her hair, "I'll never let you go."

Zach hoped she couldn't hear the lie in his voice.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

He pulled away from her, in order to get a better view of the beaten girl. In the flickering light of the lamp above them, Cammie looked as beautiful as Zach remembered, even when covered in blood and grime. All he saw was the girl he had risked everything to save. How he wished he could have succeeded.

"Just close your eyes, no one can hurt you now," as he spoke he willed the words to be true, "You'll be alright."

She buried herself in his shoulder again. "Promise," she asked tentatively.

"We'll be fine by morning," he answered, avoiding the vow he couldn't keep.

What Cammie didn't know was that the CIA had no idea she was here. He himself had found out the day before. But the CIA knew this was a COC base, and had plans to bomb the place. They had one in each corner, 4 total. If they didn't make it out in the next 15 minutes, they wouldn't survive. It was either facing a bunch of angry terrorists, or hope a miracle would happen before the bombs dropped. Zach had gone in regardless, knowing he was the only one who could save her. But he had good instincts. He knew the slim chances going into this.

But Zach couldn't regret the decision as he held the one he pressed his lips to the girl her loved most.

_Don't you dare look out your window  
><em>_Darling, e__verything's on fire  
><em>_The war outside our door keeps raging on  
><em>_Hold onto this lullaby  
><em>_Even when the music's gone  
><em>_Gone_

When the first of the four bombs went off, Cammie tried to pull away from Zach, but he just kept his arms around her.

"Zach, I need to see whats happening," she pleaded, "let me peek out real quick."

"Don't look out the door, darling, its like a war zone out there," he said. Anything to keep her from knowing their impending doom for a few more moments.

Cammie didn't want to leave the safety of her significant other any more than he did. So she contented to disbelieve her instincts for a while longer, knowing the mysterious boy would do anything to keep her safe.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

The second bomb went off, and Zach once again put his lips to hers. He was desperate to feel close to her one more time. The shouts of the COC agents were getting louder, as more realized what was going on. But Cammie and her Blackthorne Boy were savoring their last moments, even if one didn't know it yet._  
><em>

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

When the third bomb went off, Cammie pulled away again. She stared at him frowning for a second, before recognition shadowed her marred features. Horror quickly replaced it, as she looked up at Zach, silently questioning her thoughts.

Knowing he could no longer hide the truth, he nodded.

Understanding the need to be close, she engaged in yet another kiss, but ended this one much more quickly. Cammie had something to say.

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>Come morning light,<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

"I love you Zach. Thank you for trying to save me."

Zach, almost unwilling to except this was the end, announced his last words.

"I love you too, Gallagher Girl. Don't worry, You and I'll be safe and sound."

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
><em>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, ooh<em>  
><em>Oohhh<em>

As the world lit up around them, they held on too each other. Safe and Sound.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess through the title of the song you would have thought it would end happy, right? Well through the melody, a sad ending was just calling me. And I know what your probably thinking, "Why didn't this brainless writer update <em>Bring Me <em>_Back_ instead of writing yet another one-shot." Well, its because I have decided to only update that story during the weekend. Cruel of me, yes, but I seem to be inspired to write one-shots during the week and my big story on the weekend. Plus, I go to an advanced academic school, so it's kinda hard to find time to write on top of all my procrastinating. I adore the song, which is weird, because I'm usually not into Taylor Swift. But I was just listening to the song, and _voila _this random idea came to me. So I hope you enjoyed my sad little one-shot. It's my favorite so far.**

**-Sarah**


End file.
